


Third Time's a Charm

by CoffeeCup218



Category: Castle
Genre: Anniversary, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCup218/pseuds/CoffeeCup218
Summary: For Caskett's third anniversary and the sweetness of their love.





	Third Time's a Charm

Their third anniversary is the best by far. 

They both ache at the memory of the first, the time spent apart an angry scar in their hearts. Castle knows his wife still carries it with her, that deep-seated blame she places on herself, a sentiment of culpability so profound the two years passed since then have done little to appease. Sometimes, when the silence engulfs them, the writer sees it in Kate’s eyes, the poignant grief, and he cups her jaw until she finally settles her cheek on his palms and he kisses her until the world starts and ends with their lips fused together and the breath they share. Until they both feel a little less raw.

The second is a blur of pain, of never-ending physical therapy that leaves them both in shambles, literally and metaphorically. It’s a bad day for both of them, the ghost of her first bullet wound pulling painfully, her fresher ones burning through her entire blood, setting her veins, heart and lungs on fire. He can’t help her. He feels like he’s burning too.

It’s their third anniversary, and if the first two were hell, then they’ve reached heaven. The month of November is colder than usual in New York, the grey skies and humid atmosphere a heavy weight upon the city. Their bodies protest, still battered and weathered down from the year before and the light drizzle of rain bothersome enough for him to open his umbrella over them. His foot catches an uneven spot in the concrete as he tries to settle into the awkward positioning and he stumbles, groans a little at the stab of pain coming from his knee and his chest. He feels _old_. 

Kate puts a hand behind his back, squeezes his shoulder in silent concern. He meets her soft gaze, reassures her that he’s doing good. She smiles, lifts unto the top of her toes to meet his mouth in a slow kiss, sweet and undemanding, yet holding a hint of unadulterated passion, a promise for later.

Oh yeah. Their third anniversary is perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture : http://sweetcoupleseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/165513029055
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
